Delivering a professor
by SQ.happiness
Summary: Henry is a collage student who has 2 jobs to help his mom, emma, who as 3 jobs just so henry can go to collage. and during his weekend job of delivering newspapers, he notices that professor Mills may just be the right woman to make his mom happy! so he came up with a plan to get the two woman together. (Henry's POV for most of the time)
1. Chapter 1

Delivering a Professor

The town still slumbers on this fall day, a slight wind sending fallen colored leaves scattering across sidewalks and lawns. Even the sun is still hidden, getting ready to shine at any minute. It is silent in one particular house. Its current occupants blissfully unaware their sleep, and any happy dreams they are having are about to be disturbed.

It's 5 o'clock and the alarm goes off. A wraithlike groan emerges from underneath a pile of pillows and covers after a loud smack turns off the screaming clock.

Enjoying late mornings on beautiful weekend days is a thing of the past for Henry. Getting up so early on the weekend is for sure going to take a toll on him soon. But 'til then, the eighteen year old is going to bust his ass to help out his mom.

Rising up from his bed, with a horrible nest for hair, the first thing Henry does in the morning is rouse himself up enough to get ready for the day. Which includes, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, putting on some clothes and making his bed hair disappear.

Then, at 5:30 he would make some coffee for his mom, whom he always has to try and wake up _again_ after the alarm clock has failed to do so. His mother would then get up and moan and shuffle towards the kitchen like a zombie and drink the coffee Henry has already brewed.

After her coffee, his mom would go into the bathroom and get herself ready for the day as well, both having pretty much the same routine.

Their mornings are almost the same during the week. On school days, Henry wakes up at six and his mother would already be up and done with her morning routine and have breakfast ready for him. She would also have slipped lunch inside his backpack since eating at the college cafeteria was too expensive. Soon after, they would take the bus together, 'til his mom reached her stop at the small diner where she worked at. And Henry would get off several stops later near his college.

It is pretty hectic, but they make it work. Two days, after school, Henry would help out in the kitchen at Granny's, the diner where his mom works at and then again on the weekends. And thankfully, because of their crazy schedule, it is pretty nice to spend some time together at work.

But right now, on Saturdays (and Sundays for that matter) Henry gets up early first to deliver special neighborhood newspapers that only have resident stories and coupons from local mom and pop stores. They always gave him the same route where he would have to deliver the newspapers to, so that made the job easier.

"Alright, Bug," his mom says, already dressed for the day too. "Be careful. And I'll see you at lunchtime." They never say much in the mornings, mostly because they are too tired and never get enough sleep.

"Yeah, see ya later, Mom," he smiles and walks out of their two bedroom apartment. The area is a bit pricey, but he knows his mom insists on giving him a safe place to live.

Putting his music on, Henry makes his way to the distribution center where he needs to pick up the bundled newspapers, and place them in his canvas messenger bag so he can transport them around with ease.

Music in his ears, he makes his rounds through the suburban area, delivering his supply of papers. Since there are no new additions, doing it twice a week, he knows his blocks; where there are dogs that bite, the mean old folks, the friendly people that say _'good morning'_ , and those that just don't give a shit.

But Henry is always brainstorming. Most importantly, he maybe knows of a way of making his mom happy. There is this one professor at school, who teaches literature, English, and creative writing. Henry didn't mean to keep an eye on the woman, but he couldn't help it. Ever since he saw a blonde woman leaving the house in a rage, he knew the professor is into women. Maybe she's bi, maybe she's gay, but it didn't really matter.

The blonde he saw leaving the professor's house a couple of months before though, seemed angry and she had left in a hurry with a weekend bag in her hand. And then he watched as his professor threw a couple of items at the retreating blonde woman. He had quickly hidden behind a couple of the neighbor's bushes to continue watching, thinking maybe he could even help his teacher if things got ugly. He heard the professor yell at the woman, "and don't even think about coming back! You dumbass bitch, did you really think I wouldn't find out!"

To be honest, he had been a bit shocked to see his usually composed professor being so angry and in a bit of a mess. But he knows his mom likes a no-nonsense woman that can stand her ground. And that's when he knows he has to come up with something.

So he came up with a plan, to hopefully get the two together. Okay, fine, maybe some would call what he is doing as stalking, but after a couple of weeks of watching and memorizing his professor's schedule, he now knows that by 6 o'clock or so, she will go out for a run.

Making his turn to the street where his professor lives at, he takes his earplugs out. Hoping to catch the woman today, humming a tune, he walks up her porch. Just when he was about to put the newspaper in the mailbox, the door swings open. ' _Right on time.'_

"Henry," a female voice behind him says. Turning around, he sees the professor standing there, in yoga pants and a loose shirt. It is radically different from the suits she always wears to class.

"Professor, good morning," he grins, the newspaper still in his hand.

"Good morning. Here, you can give me that." She points at the paper, smiling.

"Oh, yeah," he steps forward and hands the paper to the brunette.

Taking the newspaper, she steps back inside the house and drops it on a table next to the door. But the woman doesn't move from the doorway. "Henry?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't come to my office for help so I have to ask. How come your grades are going down?" She asks deadly serious.

 _'Well good, she's noticed and like I'd hoped, she cares. Maybe this plan can work,'_ he thinks. Of course he hadn't let his grades go down to point that he would be in danger of not passing, but just one or two points in the classes Miss Mills taught, enough to maybe get her attention.

"Well, um..." he shifts from one foot to the other. "I've been very busy with my two jobs and the projects you give are kinda... um... hard… I guess?" He shrugs, looking down at his feet.

"Henry, you know this current project isn't more then I usually give." She says, placing a hand on her hip as she leans against the door.

"Yeah, I know." He clears his throat. "Maybe everything is finally catching up with me. Plus all the work I have to do in my other classes, too." He says with a frown on his face.

"Well, I know it's not my place, but I think you shouldn't be working two jobs and going to school full time. Like you said, all this work is just too much, and it's beginning to show in your grades." she sighs. "What does your mother say about all of this?"

Henry sighs as well. "Well, she's been working three jobs ever since I started college just to pay for all of it. I can't let her do _everything_ and work herself to death. What if she realizes she can't afford it all like next semester and she starts to sell drugs or turns to prostitution just to pay for my tuition. I can't let her do that, she's all I have! I don't have another parent. It has always only been her." Henry says, his voice raising a little. "Financial aid just doesn't cover enough."

"Okay dear, relax...it was just a question," the woman says raising the hand that had been on her hip a second ago. "I wasn't blaming her."

Henry groans, "Yes, I know, Miss Mills, I'm sorry." He nervously shifts the bag on his shoulder.

"That's alright," she soothes. "Maybe you would like some help with your assignment?" She asks. "I know there's a study hour in the lounge of the student center every day in the afternoons, if you'd like?"

"That's very kind, Professor, but most days I have to work after school, however…," Henry tries hard to look like he is thinking of a plan to figure out how to save his grades. But he already has everything mapped out. He is just hoping that the brunette would agree to his plan too. "But maybe..." he pauses for the dramatic effect of it. "No, never mind." He smiles sadly and shakes his head.

Miss Mills looks very determined and Henry is sure she will try hard to help him. _'Just the type of woman for my mom!'_

"No, Henry, what is it?" she asks taking a step forward to where Henry is standing and gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm free from ten 'til noon every Saturday and Sunday. That's when I'm done delivering the newspapers. I have until noon which is when I have to start my shift at the diner." He starts, "but I'm sure you already have your weekends full. I mean, _it is_ the weekend after all." He smiles, putting on his puppy dog eyes. "And you must have someone you spend time with, like a boyfriend or girlfriend, a husband, a wife? Friends too! I know it's important to spend time with them. And of course, there's family, it's important to spend time with them as well. So I totally understand that you wouldn't have time for me, so don't worry about it." His mother always tells him that he rambles too much, but in this case, he hopes he looks kind of pathetic and can get some sympathy out of the woman.

The brunette smiles, "no, actually, I usually don't have plans for my weekends. No romantic relationship for that matter, either. So I'm sure I can help you out for the hours you have some spare time."

"Really?" He asks, maybe a little over excitedly. "That would be amazing! Maybe at the diner would be a good place? It's public so it wouldn't look inappropriate and you wouldn't get in trouble for helping me after school hours." He smiles happily, hoping he could get some points for _also_ being considerate about the professor's reputation. "I could bring my books and laptop if that's okay?"

"Yes, that would be fine," the woman smiles. "Though it would be better for me to start tutoring you next week. I _do_ have plans to visit my parents on the other side of town, this weekend."

Henry beams, "that's alright, like I said, family is important."

"That it is," Miss Mills smiles back. "So, what time next week shall we start with the tutoring?"

"Oh please," Henry whines. "Don't call it tutoring. That sounds awful. _Um_ , how does 10:30 sound? Then I would have some time to go home to get my stuff."

"Alright, 10:30 next Saturday it is," she smiles. Closing the front door, they walk down the street together. "Now don't be late, Swan, I think I know you a little bit too well." She smirks.

Henry groans, "oh god, don't remind me."

They say their goodbyes and part ways. Smiling, Henry puts his earplugs back in. _'Part one, check._ ' He thinks. Now his mom and Professor Mills will finally meet.

 **SQSQSQSQSQQ**

Let me know what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Delivering a professor

Chapter 2

* * *

Henry's alarm went off at five o'clock, as usual, on Saturdays. The morning routine is the same as every weekend, wake up, take a shower, get dressed, brew some coffee for his mom and wake her up so she can start her day with a fresh cup of coffee.

But this morning however, as the zombie enters the kitchen…"Mom, why don't you wear that new shirt you bought the other day?" Henry suggests as he begins the next part of his plan.

He is standing at the stove, making some pancakes for both of them. It is the weekend so his mom allows him to have pancakes for breakfast. He stands back and flips the hotcake with flair.

From out of the corner of his eyes, he can see the blonde frown and lower her cup to answer, "you mean that fancy, kinda see-through, long sleeve shirt?" She asks and Henry nods. "Why? It's not really a day to wear that sort of thing." The blonde woman questions, "It'll be overkill just to wear it working at the diner."

"Well," turning the stove off and stacking the last of the pancakes onto a plate. "This morning, I'm getting some help from Miss Mills, for that big ass assignment I told you about." He's then taking some toppings from the shelves and the fridge and placing everything neatly on the table.

"I mean, it's not that I'm struggling, Mom, so don't worry, okay." Taking three of the pancakes, he slathers some butter on the top one and reaches for the maple syrup. Hungry, he takes a large bite. "This assignment is just one of hardest yet, so Professor Mills in gonna explain some things to me." He mumbles around swallowing his food and taking more large bites from the pancakes. "Besides, it's always good to show your teachers you're serious about school. "

The blonde woman sighs, "Well, okay. So... you want me to look nice because your teacher is gonna help you out?" She arches a brow as she finishes placing banana slices on her own stack and reaches for the strawberry syrup.

Henry rolls his eyes. "Yes! We're going to get together at the diner and I want you to meet her as well." He explains. "I told you about Miss Mills, right?"

Emma washes down her food with a mouthful of coffee before answering. "The woman that kicked that blonde bimbo out of her house while throwing some stuff to her head?" Emma asks. Henry nods with a small snicker, "then yes, you told me about her." Emma smirks.

"Yeah her," Henry laughs, "but don't tell her I saw that!" He points at his mom with the fork, a piece of pancake stuck to it and syrup literally dripping off of the pancake onto his plate. (Henry enjoys having some pancake with his syrup.)

After breakfast, Henry and his mom say their goodbyes 'til they'll meet again before lunch time, with Henry instructing his mom _again_ , to wear something nice for when she meets the professor.

The morning goes by rather fast and easy. Henry walks his blocks, the stack of newspapers disappearing pretty fast. Before he knows it, he's already walking up to Miss Mills' large, white, mansion. He puts the newspaper inside the mailbox and turns around, he is 15 minutes earlier than usual so he can have more time to go home, change, get his homework, and make his way to the diner.

But the door swings open before he takes two steps, "morning, Henry" a female voice calls out behind him. Turning around with a smile, he sees Miss Mills standing there in her morning robe, "morning, Miss Mills. No running today?" He asks.

The brunette looks down at her clothing and then back to Henry, it looks like she might have forgotten about how she is dressed right now. The woman steps a bit back inside the house, standing behind the front door to cover her body. "Well, I have to tuto-" the woman stops talking. "I am helping a student with some homework study so, no." She smiles.

Henry laughs because the professor remembered how he had told her he hated when she called it 'tutoring'. "Well in that case..." he turns around and walks back. "I won't take up much more of your time." He calls over his shoulder.

"And please, don't be late!" The professor yells out to Henry.

Henry laughs a little and shakes his head, "Don't worry, I won't." He replies, shoving a paper above his head as a wave while he keeps walking off towards the next house to continue with his route.

A little over five hours later, Henry walks into the still mostly empty diner, wearing a new, fresh and clean outfit.

He picks out a booth at the back of the restaurant. He knows almost nobody from his school would go to this side of town, but he just wants some privacy for when his mom and the professor would finally meet.

He puts his book for creative writing on the table (because yes, he has a book this time and didn't forget it) and his laptop. Now all he has to do is wait for the professor to arrive.

"Hey Hen," Ruby comes walking up with a hot cocoa with everything, already making Henry smile.

"Hey Ruby," he smiles. " _Ah_ , thank you!"

"You're very welcome. So what are you doing?" She asks, looking at his laptop and other stuff spread out on the table.

"Waiting for Professor Mills, she's gonna help me on this project I've been struggling with," he says, sipping his hot cocoa.

Ruby frowns, "you're struggling with school?" Ruby asks a bit worried. She is a very close friend to his mom and she knows what mother and son do just to get him through school.

"Well no, not really, I just think Mom and Miss Mills would really like-" Henry is about to tell Ruby his plan when his professor comes walking in, to the small dinner.

He waves at her a little low-key, but she walks up to him with a smile. She is now dressed in one of her grey skirt suits with a red blouse, instead of the morning robe from before.

"Hello," she smiles and sits down next to the teenage boy.

"Hi, um, this is Ruby," he points to the tall brunette with the red stripes in her hair. "Ruby, this is Professor Mills."

"Hello," Regina smiles, earning a smirk from the tall brunette.

By the way Ruby smirks at the seated brunette, Henry knows Ruby has figured out what he has planned for his mother and this woman. And he is thankful Ruby picks up on these kinda things very quickly. "Would you like anything to drink, eat?" Ruby asks Miss Mills.

"Just a coffee, thank you," the professor says but she is paying more attention to the background on Henry's laptop.

Ruby nods with her smirk still in place and walks away.

"That's a lovely picture," Regina points to the background.

"Oh, thanks. That was last summer when Mom took me camping." He smiles, thinking of how dramatic the camping trip had been so they had just packed everything up and gotten a hotel room.

"That's your mother?" Miss Mills asks, the surprise not going unnoticed by Henry.

"Yeah," Henry laughs, seeing the look on his professor's face. She looks like can't look away from the screen. "Just wait 'til you meet her for real." Henry pokes his elbow into her upper arm, trying really hard not to wiggle his eyebrows at the woman.

Henry grins proudly when the professor clears her throat and focuses instead on the book that lays open in front of her. But Henry can see a very faint blush on the woman's cheeks.

Thankfully, Henry is a good student and it is very well known that Miss Mills is cool when you just do what needs to be done with her projects. But if you just don't do shit in school, it is most likely she is going to make your school time a living hell.

A couple of minutes later, Ruby comes back with coffee for Professor Mills. "Here you go." Ruby puts down the coffee at the corner of the table

Miss Mills looks up and smiles, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Ruby winks and walks away.

Henry chuckles at the stunned look on the professor's face. "Don't worry, she flirts with everyone." He explains.

But the professor doesn't reply and just dives straight back into work, explaining things about the project for her creative writing class.

After about half an hour of going through Henry's pages that he has already written for that upcoming paper on the boring book he had had to read, his mother finally has time for a lunch break.

"Hey kid," Emma says and sits down across from his professor.

"Hey Mom," he sighs and drops his pencil heavily on his book. Smiling softly when he notices that his mom is indeed, wearing her 'fancy, kinda see-through, long sleeve shirt' with her signature tank top underneath it.

From the corner of his eyes, Henry can see that the brunette woman's mouth falls slightly agape and his mom's eyes are focused on the brunette too.

"Um, so this is my mom, Emma. Mom, this is Professor Mills." He introduces, saving the word document on his computer before closing it.

"Hi, Professor," Emma smiles, her hand moving forward so it can be shaken by the other woman.

A small smile appears on the professor's face, "Regina." She almost whispers. Taking the hand of the blonde and shaking it.

"Regina," Emma repeated with a grin, not breaking the eye contact, or the physical hand contact they had. 'Til Henry clears his throat.

The two women let go of the other one's hand right away, the professor clears her throat while Emma turns her focus to Henry.

"Did you guys eat already?" Emma asks, looking from Henry back to Regina.

"Nope," Henry answers with a sigh.

"Alright, let's eat something then," Emma says, looking for Ruby to take their order. "Are you staying for lunch, Regina?" Emma asks, and Henry can see that dorky smile on his mother's face.

"It's only 11," Regina frowns.

"Yeah I know," Emma grins, "but we both have shifts that start at noon."

"Oh well, in that case, yes," Regina smiles back at the blonde. And Henry can see the smile on his mother's face grow bigger.

Fifteen minutes later, the empty spot of the four person table is occupied with Henry's laptop and books. The rest of the table is filled with food and drinks.

Emma swallows a bite of her sandwich, "Regina, I want to thank you for what you are doing for Henry." She says. "You don't know what it means to me that you're giving him some of your precious time on your weekend."

Regina puts her fork back on her plate where a half eaten sandwich lays. "Don't worry, as I told Henry as well, I don't really do much on my weekends, so it is an honor to be able to help him." she smiles

"Still though, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Henry knows both women are in the zone right now, staring into each other's eyes the way they are doing right now. He doesn't want to ruin a special moment like this, but he has to. Clearing his throat, again, both women snap their eyes away from the other.

"Maybe," Henry starts, "we can take Miss Mills out to dinner sometime, to say thank you." He suggests to his mom.

"Oh, don't be silly, that not necessary." Miss Mills blushes. "And Henry, I know I'm your teacher, but on the weekends you can call me Regina." She smiles.

Henry smiles back, "alright." He nods.

"And I don't think that such a bad idea, kid," his mom agrees with a smile, looking from his brown eyes to find the woman's dark eyes, sitting next to him.

Regina shakes her head, "no really, it's not-."

"I insist," Emma says, leaving no room for discussion.

"Profe-" Henry suddenly perks up as if a thought has just occurred to him out of nowhere. "Regina, do you know Mom is a writer as well?" He says with a proud smile while still looking innocent.

Regina arches a brow and leans forward, as if she is truly intrigued, "really? What do you write about?"

Henry can see his mom's cheeks turn red. "Well, um, noth-" Emma clears her throat and Henry has to stop himself from snickering. "Nothing special. Mostly just fictional stuff. But it's not really serious, though." She says, looking down at her plate and playing with her half eaten sandwich. "It's just for fun." She mumbles.

Henry just keeps eating his sandwich. He wants to see where this conversation will bring the two women. He can, however, see that his professor is really interested in his mom at this point.

"Well, that's the most important thing," the brunette woman says. "If you don't write for fun, then it's not going to be any good."

"Oh," Emma's eyes widen a bit. "But, I- I wasn't going to like, let people read it or something."

Henry can see Regina frown from out of the corner of his eyes. "Why not? How will you ever know if it's any good or not if you won't let people read it?" She asks. Henry almost raises his eyebrows at the impassioned tone of voice she spoke in.

Emma chuckles, "oh well, I don't really care if I'm good or not." She takes a sip of her coffee. "It's just a hobby, nothing more." She shrugs her shoulders, taking a piece of lettuce from her plate and chewing on it.

Taking a sip of his own drink, "maybe you could show Regina some time?" He mumbles. He lowers his eyes, afraid of how his mom is going to react to his suggestion. He knows he is on thin ice since she has just finished saying her stuff is for her eyes only.

And that's the moment his mom almost chokes on the small piece of leafy green. "Oh god, Mom!" Henry is about put his drink down to jump up and help, but someone beats him to it.

Regina is already up and at Emma's side. Patting her back, trying to help Emma dislodge whatever is making her choke. "Okay, easy, take deep breaths." Henry can hear Regina whispering to his mom.

Seeing his mom nod a little before coughing loudly again and trying to take deep breaths. The professor stops patting the blonde's back, but even from where Henry is sitting, he can see she is now making small circles on his mom's back.

And even Henry might have turned a little red, when his professor crouches down next to his mom. She is still making circles on his mothers back, but Regina takes some blonde hair out of his mom's face and tucks it behind her ear with her other hand. And her hand might have lingered a little too long on the blonde's cheek, and the eye contact might have been a little too intense for _just_ two women having _just_ met over a casual impromptu lunch.

"Are you okay?" Henry hears Regina ask softly. His mom, however, can only nod. And he watches as his mother slowly and unconsciously leans forward towards his professor. The two look as if there is no one else in the world but them right now.

This is all going a little too fast for his liking. I mean, he did, still does, want the women to get together, and they do seem to like each other very well. But Henry just meant for them to meet today, not to fall in each other's arms and make out like a bunch of teenagers... that's what he is, a teenager right now. Not his mom.

So, Henry speaks up, "Mom, are you okay?" He feels a bit awkward as two sets of eyes, that were very tightly locked together, turn to look at him. " _Uh_ , yeah." The green eyed woman speaks up softly.

Henry sees that Regina drops her hand from Emma's cheek to her lap, the other hand now moves to Emma's shoulder. She is about to stand back up again, but Henry sees that his mom places her own hand carefully on the woman's back. They lock eyes again. Regina stands up and Emma's hand goes from the professor's shoulder to her lower back. The brunette's hand is still firmly placed on the blonde's shoulder. "Are you sure you are okay?" She asks one more time.

Emma nods, looking up at the brunette. " _Mhmm_ , yeah, I'm okay." She says. And Henry can see how his mom now is the one who's making small circles on the brunette's back.

"Okay," Regina whispers back, and after a small squeeze she gave Emma's shoulder, she goes back to sit next to Henry, opposite Emma.

"Maybe we can all go to dinner next Saturday?" Henry proposes, taking another bite from his sandwich, trying to bring them back to where they were before his mom started choking.

"I suppose," Regina looks at Henry, then turns to Emma. "If you have time for that," she smiles.

Henry sees his mom smile back. He is sure that his mom will say yes. Especially after the little scene he just saw happing before his eyes. "Of course." His mom smiles back happily.

"Alright!" Henry smiles happily, "next Saturday it is! We can pick Regina up, right mom?" He looks at his mom with a smile, who only nods back. "Since I know where you live and all, it's just easier that way I guess." He grins at his professor.

"Of course," she smiles back.

Henry goes back to eating his sandwich with a bright smile on his face. He can see his mom and his professor sneaking glances at each other while eating the rest of their own sandwich.

Part two, of operation 'SwanQueen', check!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Henry rounds the corner of the street where Regina Mills lives, walking next to his bike while throwing papers at the houses that don't have a mailbox. He knows it would be easier to throw them at every house regardless like the other carriers do. But he doesn't feel right doing it that way. To him, it's obvious that if they have a slot or a box right on their door, it means they don't want to walk out of the house if they don't have to.

The morning is like every other Saturday, nothing special...until Henry's mom realized that they were going to have dinner with Regina later. She may or may not, have freaked out a little. Which may have involved her grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him while gasping out "Henry, what do I wear?" over and over again. But all in all, it is just a normal morning.

He leans his bike against the fence surrounding Regina's house, takes the earplugs with some 'The Weeknd' playing, out of his ears, and walks onto the footpath of house number 108. Knowing by now that Regina always opens the door to either just say 'good morning' or about to go out for her morning run. And as he thought, when he is about to push the newspaper through the mailbox, the door swings open.

"Good morning, Henry" Regina smiles, she looks ready to go and run her usual six miles. She's a speedy one and always completes it in way under an hour. It's another aspect that makes him think she is right for his mom. Even though his mother works so hard and can't afford a gym, she still finds the time to do bodyweight exercises. He remembers how ecstatic she had been when he had given her a pull-up bar for Christmas a few years back.

He smiles back, "morning," and hands her the newspaper. "I was thinking about Italian for tonight?" He says, but it comes out more like a question. Regina takes the newspaper, and puts it on the table next to the door. "I love Italian."

"Awesome," Henry smiles even wider.

Regina smiles as well, pulling the front door of her house, closed. There is a comfortable silence that falls over them as they walk down Regina's walkway towards the street. Henry informs his professor they will pick her up at 8pm, and they say their goodbyes for the time being.

Henry goes on with the last couple of blocks left for his newspapers…well, he still has some more neighborhoods to go to but he likes to think to himself that the worst part of his route is already done.

Earplugs back in, he rolls through the streets with his bike. He's got a nice flow going with the newspapers, throwing them in the gardens of the big houses, and putting them into the mail boxes of the smaller ones. He loves doing the route because he gets to talk to different people, but mostly 'cause he can zone out a lot, into his own world.

Like he is right now. Just thinking, not about anything special…just zoning out into the music. He is on his bike, on his way back home, all his newspapers delivered and happy he is early as well. But sometimes, he gets into trouble because he zones out so very often. And at the worst time.

As he rides around smoothly on his bike, music in his ears and a nice breeze whipping past him, he turns left to ride through the park. Cars rarely ever really pass through that part of the quiet neighborhood so he doesn't look as he turns to ride into the park. Only this time... there _is_ a car.

The car hitting the breaks creates a horrible noise that makes the hairs on the back of Henry's neck stand up. That is the moment he realizes he should have looked where he was going, because one second later, he is on top of the hood of the car. A loud groan comes from his throat as the car finally comes to standstill and he rolls off the hood onto the cold concrete.

He keeps his eyes closed tightly, feeling the pain go through the left side of his body where the car had struck him. He can hear the ball bearings of the spinning wheel of his bike lying next to him. He can also hear a car being turned off and someone getting out in a hurry. The car door slamming muffles the sound of a barking dog.

"Oh god, are you okay?" The person is falling to their knees to check up on him. "Henry?" The voice says. Opening his eyes slowly, he doesn't see much because the sun is shining in his eyes. But he sees short ginger hair and some glasses. _Archie_. Henry groans again.

"I'm alright," Henry says trying to get up. "No, don't move" Archie says, "We have to make sure nothing is broken." He takes out his phone to call 911.

Henry just nods and lies back down, but turns to lie on his back instead of his side. "Henry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were going to make a turn." Archie says looking very worried and very sorry.

"No, I should have put my hand out to show you I was about to turn... and maybe looked if there was a car." He chuckles. But all Archie can do was just smile apologetically, his hands shaking as he keeps entering in the wrong code to unlock his phone, completely forgetting he doesn't need it for an emergency call.

"Henry?" A woman's voice calls for him loudly. He groans again but for a different reason. He knows that voice anywhere. "Oh my god, Henry, are you alright? What happened?" Regina kneels down next to him. She turns her attention to the kneeling man. "Have you called 911 yet?"

"I didn't look where I was going, but I'm fine," he says, trying to get up again, with a little help from his professor. "There's no need to call, please."

"Easy there." Regina mutters as she helps him regain his balance.

With a groan, Henry is now up and standing, "yeah, I'm okay." He assures them.

"Alright," Regina says.

Henry looks at her and sees her glaring at Archie. When she turns back to him, she looks worried.

"Henry, get a new bike, whichever you want and let me know. It's the least I can do." Archie offers.

"Let's leave your bike at my house, and I'll drive you to the diner to your mom."

All Henry does is nod, 'cause even he knows Regina and his mom will probably not want to go out anymore tonight because of this, thinking that they need to fuss over him. He also knows this is a great opportunity to get them alone for a nice, maybe even more romantic dinner. Henry tries very hard not to smirk at his own wonderful idea. Even if it did come at his own unexpected expense.

 **SQSQSQSQ**

Henry hears the bell above the diner door ringing as Regina opens the door for him to step through.

"Henry?" He sees Ruby putting down whatever she is doing and quickly walking towards him. "Oh my god, what happened?"

Before Henry can even utter a word, Regina jumps in. "He was on his bike and got hit by a car." She puts a hand down on his shoulder. "Where is Emma?"

Ruby looks with wide eyes at a banged up Henry and back to the brunette woman, "in the back" she says, her mouth hanging open just bit. Regina however, does not waste another moment and Henry feels himself being pushed towards the back of the small diner.

It is just before the lunch rush hour and Henry is supposed to come in at around this time right before his shift starts. Even though, Granny most always lets him leave about half an hour early, because 'a kid your age shouldn't have to work so hard, it's very noble to help your mother out... but now get out of my kitchen'.

Walking straight into the kitchen, Henry's professor doesn't waste any time. "Emma?"

"Yes, I know, table three, coming right up. I just need one sec-" Henry almost chuckles at his mother's face. Standing still with an egg in her hand, her mouth slightly agape when she sees Henry and Regina standing in the kitchen.

"Oh my god," Emma drops everything on the kitchen counter and walks towards Henry. There is a slight bruise starting to be visible near his temple and a roughed up elbow, but nothing horrible. "What happened?" She asks, looking like someone slapped her in the face.

"Nothing, Mom, I'm fine," Henry mumbles and looks down to focus on his shoes. He hates to stress her out even more, especially when it's clearly his fault.

Emma sighs and Henry feels his mother's fingers wrap around his chin, making him look up at her. "This isn't nothing, Henry," she says in almost a whisper, green eyes roving all over his face.

"He got hit by Archie's car while riding his bike," Regina supplies, still having her hand on Henry's shoulder.

Henry can see his mother's eyes fly over to the brunette woman stand next to him. Even Henry can see the women's eyes lock. And maybe even sparks. _Sparks?_ _Maybe I have a concussion?_

"What the hell is going on here?" The voice of Granny echoes through the kitchen. "Lady, what are you doing in my kitchen?" She asks, irritated. She walks over and sees the bruise on Henry's eye. "My god, what happened? Have you been fighting, young man?" She peers at him over her glasses with a gaze that would have the bravest of men shaking in their boots.

Emma clears her throat, "he got hit by a car." She says.

"Oh god, Henry, go home," Granny bellows, already shooing him out of the kitchen. "I'm sure I can let your mom get off a little bit early to take care of you, now go, we'll be fine." Granny starts grumbling too low for anyone to hear as she goes back to work in the kitchen, taking over whatever Emma's task was and working on the food.

Emma grabs Henrys upper arm and walks him and Regina towards the side of the kitchen. "Listen, I have to work 'til four, hopefully, like Granny says, I can get off a bit earlier." Henry feels a little uncomfortable at the intense stare his mom is giving him. "'Til then, maybe you can stay with him?"

Henry can hear the brunette next to him gasp a little and out of the corner of his eyes, sees her nod.

"Alright," his mom says, "hey, you got the key-"

"I think that it would be a better idea if he stays with me for now. I can drop him back home later when you get off from work." Henry tries really hard not to show his surprise, his mother... didn't do a good job of hiding hers though.

"Yeah sure...I don't really care right now." Henry mumbles. He kind of wants to object because he's fine but he figures it's worth it since it means more interaction between the two women.

"Alright, if you don't mind, 'cause I'm sure I can call someon-"

"No, it's fine, really. I don't mind at all."

Henry sees Regina smile at him. _Maybe she's starting to see me as more than just her student, like a stepson already?_ Again, henry tried hard not to smile at the thought of his mom and Regina being together like that.

"I will drop Henry off when you get home from work, I'm sure he can show me where you live." Henry sees Regina smile warmly at Emma and he sees his mom nod, beaming.

"Alright, okay. Yeah…okay," Emma's nods. Henry notices his mom's eyes were once again, locked with his professor's and he tries not to smirk. Tonight, he is going to strive to make his mom, and his professor go to dinner, together, instead of the three of them.


End file.
